The Legend of Zelda: Shadow of Anguish
by Arkane
Summary: The Hero of Time must learn to fight with not only his sword, but his mind. (Zelda) Please R&R.
1. The Mask

The Shadow of Anguish  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
The dry smell of the green cloth made him scowl, and his worn boots smelled of corpses. He cringed as he threw his dull sword against the floor; it made a hideous noise. The noise that had once given him nightmares rang in his head. He dropped his large sack that he carried near the woodenhead of his bed. He threw himself on the dusty bed, the prickly points of feathers scratching at his side.  
  
The taste of the biscuit gave him a slight grin, the crumbs of flavor showering down the cliff that was his body. He slowly picked up the bottle of pearly liquid and he quickly smirked as he put the container to his mouth. The rich, creamy milk felt as if it was as it rushed down the young man's throat. He let loose a refreshing gasp for air, and he was satisfied with his dinner.  
  
As he stumbled to his bed, the large brown sack he had brought with him caught his eye. He looked at the bag, bloodstained and worn, and he shivered. His body shifted upward, it almost buckling itself, as a rotten feeling rushed up through his body. He stumbled around and found a small dirty bucket, and quickly rushed the old tin container to his mouth. He vomited for many minutes, and once he was finished, he cringed and shivered as he washed his mouth out. A faint taste of blood roamed at the base of his gums.  
  
He shook as he stumbled towards his bed, the bag still sitting near his bed. He stared at the bag for a short while, and he climbed into bed slowly. He let loose his tension as his muscles eased, he fell into bed as he brought the moth-ridden blanket up towards his sore chest. His arms fell to his side and guilt rushed through him. He turned his head towards the wall, and a stream of tears rushed through out his cheeks.  
  
"Why..?"  
  
He cried himself to sleep, a whine erupting from his throat.  
  
The bag slipped down, a large protruding spike exposed. Many spikes followed.. A fairly ornate and intricate design on the center point of the object erupted from the bag.. It was a mask that he had brought with him. Impossible.  
  
It was..  
  
Majora's Mask..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I do not own Zelda, Nintendo, Majora's Mask, etc. 


	2. Fearless Warrior

The Shadow of Anguish  
  
Chapter II: Fearless Warrior  
  
The fingers of sunlight woke him that morning, and he rubbed his eyes lazily. He poured himself milk for breakfast, as that was all he had time for. He grabbed his old dusty sword and swung it into the air as best as he can; his muscles were weary. Even after such little use, the bronze gleam shined like a topaz. Suddenly, he grabbed the sword in two hands, and dragged it near his bed. He saw the mask in the bag and he scowled very oddly, in the way that symbolized he had once wanted it and now wished it never existed. He then reversed his grip on the sword, somewhat like a two handed dagger, and thrusted it down upon the mask. The mask cracked somewhat, dividing it into two (almost equal) halves.  
  
  
  
He then picked up his left feel from the ground, and quickly stabbed at the two halves, dividing them into fourths. Fourths. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"Give me the mask."  
  
A lone figure stood at his door, he stood in a shadow. No doubt he was tall, almost to the tiptop of the door itself. He also wore a red cape, which he draped over him like a trophy. His wild eyes stared towards the swordsman, and he squinted with disappointment.  
  
"Give the mask to me, Link. You know very well who I am. Do not be frightened. Just give me the mask and you will die with less pain.  
  
The figure smirked.  
  
The lone swordsman, Link, dressed in a worn tunic slowly turned towards the man. His eyes went white and wide, but he then squinted. He smiled.  
  
"Gannondorf."  
  
"That is my name, as I am told. And Link, yours? Surely not Link! Such a silly name"  
  
"My name is Link, that it be. Ye not have reason to doubt myself, eh? I am a savior. I am a hero.."  
  
Link's smirk shattered.  
  
"I am a murderer. I am a... fool."  
  
"Aye, that be true! You have much to learn, Link."  
  
Link clutched his sword tightly and charged towards Gannondorf, letting out such a cry of pain and fanaticism that it pierced the strongest ears, and at the tip of his sword sparks flew, bolts appearing and ripping through the air. Gannondorf smiled, and extended his arm. He then flicked his wrist up, laughing, his palm towards Link. He then clenched his fist, and Link immediately stopped, the shock disarming him, his sword flying directly at Gannondorf, ripping his cape. Gannondorf quickly frowned, raising his arm and Link levitating as if it was chained.  
  
"Such a pity a hero has to die like this."  
  
Link smiled. "It will not end as soon as you think." Link struggled in the air, and finally his arms ripped backwards and he yelled, a blue aura surrounding him.  
  
"Ha! Such foolery Link. I had planned for such 'magic'!"  
  
Gannondorf snapped his fingers, and everything was black. A light flashed, 3 times and then was permanently on. It was a rocky, wooden arena, like a forest in the night. Link appeared near a large stone. No one was near him. Good. Link then noticed how tall he was, and the Master Sword now in his hand. He begin walking in the forest, vigilantly searching for the tall man, Gannondorf. He walked behind two trees, and looked up. He smiled as two squirrels danced around the branch, and quickly turned his head back. A large black luminous light from the distance caught his eye, it was growing larger and larger in front of him. Then he realizing it wasn't growing bigger, but it was coming for him!  
  
Link dashed to the side and jumped, nearly missing the wake of the Black shadow explosion.  
  
'Very nice, Link'  
  
"What?! Who is there?"  
  
'It's me Link. I cannot believe you do not remember.'  
  
"Sa... no... that is impossible. Saria?!"  
  
'That is who I am. Watch your neck. It should be crushed.'  
  
Suddenly Link rose slowly up from the ground, the giant Gannondorf clutching the poor boy's neck as tight as possible. Gannondorf laughed. Link grabbed at his neck frantically, trying to pry himself loose. In a minute he probably would die. Gannondorf was not letting go... His shiny black armor making it even worse for Link, struggling to survive. Link then quickly reached into his pocket, grabbing 3 small Deku nuts. He then crushed them in his fist, light beamed exploding between the crevices of his fingers. He then opened it quick in the mans face where his eyes met his nose. The man winced and let the boy go, gasping for air. The boy wheezing and coughing, but quickly ripped the Longshot that was within his tunic. He remembered all his tools from before he had come to Termina. He quickly shot the hook at a nearby tree canopy, leading him into the darkness of leaves. He knew he would never win on force alone. He had to use his mind. And he had a plan.  
  
The plan. 


	3. Great Losses

Chapter III: Great Losses  
  
  
  
A dark, green figure walked forward upon Gannondorf. She wore cloak as green as her eyes, which shined darkly upon the fallen man. Little lights flew around her, almost as flies to a corpse. She paid no regard to them; as if they were a curse she was used to. She stood not even 5 feet tall, but she stood as if she was proud.  
  
"Gannondorf, do you know I?"  
  
Gannondorf, meanwhile, still rubbing his eyes from the blinding flash, coughed once or twice, here and there, and then stood up tall, his eyes restored. He looked around the trees, searching for something; Link quickly dived into the hidden darkness of broken branches and leaves. Suddenly his attention turned quick. A smirk cracked from his face.  
  
"Guardian of the Forest, Saria."  
  
"Ah. You aren't as foolish as you appear, you know?"  
  
  
  
Link winced. He knew such a small temper of Gannondorf's would not take such an insult too lightly.  
  
"Too bad. Disruption of Guardians can upset the balance of life, here on Hyrule, you know."  
  
Saria quickly smiled.  
  
In a flash, Saria collapsed, her body crooked, lying at the feet of Gannondorf. The body made an immense thud when it fell.  
  
'Now is the time.' Link repeated to himself.  
  
Gannondorf looked around into the tree's smiling.  
  
"She is dead, Link. Dead! She's gone! You're first friend. I killed her."  
  
Almost immediately, the tree to Gannondorf's right shook and out-bursted a chain. The chain's hook stabbed into the trunk of the tree north of the tall man in black armor. Link burst through in a green flash, and before he arrived at his destination of the tree, he let go of his prized Hookshot; it stuck into a nearby tree.  
  
"You."  
  
At the sound of that word, Saria quickly jumped up and turned around. The lights around her still sway as they had been. Gannondorf's smile stood up adamantly, and a hood flipped over Saria's face.  
  
Link gasped in horror.  
  
"Father, such a foolish boy he is."  
  
"That is true, daughter. Saria."  
  
"No! Saria! Wake up!"  
  
Link quickly grabbed his bow and slung it over his arms, and quickly removed an arrow from his quiver. He softly chanted to himself:  
  
Dyddia lijh Korj-  
  
Goran medya ee-  
  
Dyddia, dyddia, liht.  
  
"Light, come to my arrow!"  
  
In a quick flash, an ominous light glowed around the tip of the arrow.  
  
"Let my aim... be true."  
  
The arrow soared through the air, screaming like a hawk, and it stuck into the ground before Saria and Gannondorf. They both quickly tilted their heads down to see, and their smirk's shattered.  
  
A huge flash of light, lightning falling down everywhere and beams trying to escape the ground forced Link to shield his eyes. After the light died down, Saria was on the grass, her skin flashing with color. Gannondorf appeared to be weakened, but he still stood up adamantly. Link yelled a fierce battle cry and ran towards Gannondorf, his sword prepared in a thrusting position.  
  
"Die Link. You caused me so much pain, and now you will die. Death."  
  
Gannondorf smirked slightly. He raised his bloody hand, dusty and scarred. Bright blue flashes appeared in front of his hand, now more profusely then before, until they formed a compact ball. The sphere flashed black as his armor, and it grew to the size of a boulder. The ground in front of him had caved in, and rocks were flying everywhere. The sphere then formed into 3 spheres, each a third of the old form. They twisted among themselves until they were perfect spheres. With one large final flash, the blast took off from Gannondorf's hands, spiraling towards Link.  
  
Link smiled.  
  
Suddenly, he came to a complete stop, his heels digging into the ground as he jumped backwards into the air, his face now away from Gannondorf's. He ran at the tree with his Hookshot and then he quickly ran up the tree, as fast as he could, about to fall down, he then ripped the Hookshot out and while he was falling on his back, he aimed and fired. The Hookshot went past the blasts, past Gannondorf, and then clutched to a tree behind him. Link quickly soared through the air, the large dark blasts nearly hitting him, he then grabbed his sword in his left hand firmly, and then as he soared past Gannondorf, he slashed his chest and at his side.  
  
Gannondorf collapsed.  
  
Link grinned. "Gannondorf, you never did learn from your mistakes."  
  
Link then landed at the base of the tree, where he sheathed his sword and put away his Hookshot. He began to run, run as fast as he could. He didn't know where. He just had to. A force unknown pushed him to him; so mysterious to even himself he could not realize it. He wasn't even sure of what its nature was... He just realized he had to go... Back to his house.  
  
"What the h-? The blas-!"  
  
Then he was engulfed with black flames and energy, burning him all over which made him yell from pain. He realized that the blasts were powerful enough to travel this far and more, they had been the energy balls Gannondorf once used on him before.  
  
'I'm going to die..'  
  
'Such a great loss..'  
  
'What a fool I've been..'  
  
Link then fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
